Royal Pains
by kagome of the western lands
Summary: kagome and her sisters are adventerous. now what's this about marriage? kikyo is nice here sesskag, mirsan, kikinu, other parings too!
1. three little girls

**Okay I just want to let you guys know ahead of time that this story may or may not be a couple of chapters. I have most of the beginning planned out already, but I'm having some trouble after that. So if any one can give me some ideas……..DO IT PLEASE! just feel free to email me .Thank you and enjoy the fic!**

Three little girls who were no older than 7 tore down the hall as fast as they could running away from their nanny Serku. Serku had blond hair that came past her shoulders a little bit and was always up in a pony tail. Her blue eyes were always filled with worry that the children would hurt themselves some hoe. Her purple kimono was loose in some places and she was out of breath all ready as she chased after the girls.

See the girls were running up and down every hall in the entire castle. Yep, they lived in a castle. They were the princesses of the northern land. One was named kagome. Another named kikyo and the last one was named sango. Kagome and kikyo looked very much alike, kikyo being older by only 11 months. They both had long black raven hair and sparkling brown eyes. Sango had long dark brown hair and the same eyes as kagome and kikyo. Kikyo wore a yellow and red kimono, kagome wore a white , purple and black kimono, and sango wore a light green and hot pink kimono. Sango wore her hair in a high pony tail and kikyo wore her hair in a low pony tail. Kagome a wore her hair in pig tails with a pink flower in one pig tail.

The girls ran down the hall laughing. They were just about to turn down another hall when Serku showed up right in front of them. Kagome stopped first. Then kikyo ran into her back, and then sango ran into kikyo's back. They almost fell down like dominos. " now, it's time to get ready for the party." Serku said as she huffed and puffed. The girls eyes looked like those of and owl. They blinked and then the slide out under Serku legs and ran back down the hall.

The girls kept running until they saw their father standing in the main hall talking to a man with silver hair. They laughed and their father turned around and saw them. He knelt down on the floor with one knee and opened his arms. The girls all ran into them and he hoisted them up into the air. " Ha ha that was fun daddy", kikyo said. " I'm glad to hear that, but where in Serku?" he asked. " Some where down the hall near the garden", kagome said bluntly and her father just laughed. He turned to the man in front of him again. " Inutaisho I would like to introduce my three lovely daughters to you", their father said. " They are lovely kurai', the man said and leaned down to the daughters in kurai's arms. " Hello there young ladys. I'm lord Inutaisho of the western lands." " Hi I'm kagome and these are my sisters kikyo and sango.", kagome said smiling and hugging her fathers shirt. " It's very nice to meet you. I have two sons of three sons of my own that will be here in a little bit. You can play with them then maybe", Inutaisho replied and smiled back. The girls cheered and hopped out of their father's arms and went to try and find Serku again.

" well they certainly are full of energy aren't they?" Inutaisho asked. " yes they are, but it's good that they are still like this even though they don't have a mother. I'm proud of them", he said and they bother headed to the throne room.

Kagome and her sisters finally found Serku in the hall of mirrors and lead hero out to their room. Once their though she forced them to bath in the hot springs and then the work began. Even thou gh they were children, they still had to be just as loaded up in fancy stuff as the adults for parties. Once they finished washing. They had their hair done. Kagome's hair was done by having two buns on either side of the top of her head and the rest just hanging down. Sango bit serku's hand when she tried to take the pony tail out so she just curled sangos's hair and put a tiny braid in it and left the hair up. Kikyo had her hair put into two low pony tails and had the hair surrounding her face put into littler ponytails. After that. They got dressed up. Sango wore a white kimono with a green designs and a red obi. Kikyo wore a red kimono with black designs and a yellow obi. Kagome wore a dark blue kimono with silver designs and a powder blue obi.

Once all that was done , earring were put in, pendants on and make up lightly applied. Serku , when she was done laid down on the girl's couch and laid there for at least ten minutes.

When Serku finally got up, she changed her clothes and they all met lord kurai at the door. He patted each girl on the head and smiled. " You girls know that you will have to marry a different lord's sons one day. And when that happens, they will very lucky to have you all", he said. Kagome giggled and hugged him. Soon sango and kikyo were hugging him too and Serku just smiled, glad that she could rest at the party.

When the hugging stopped they all proceeded down stairs.

**Okay sorry that was so short, but I was getting lazy and bored. The next chapter will be about what's going at the western lands castle at this time. I promise that soon they will be older. This story will be good in my mind, so please read and review! And remember to email me!**


	2. three little boys

western lands castle

Three young boys stood in the middle of the hall way. Two boys were 8 and the other was 9. They watched as the servants scampered about trying to pack every thing for the visit to the northern lands for the coming together ball. The brothers watched as their mother ran by them with a bundle full of kimonos. After 10 more minutes of watching they finally left. They son arrived at the front hall. There stood their father, Inutaisho lord of the western lands, taking to his advisor. When he saw his children he smiled. With a wave of his hand, the other man was off. Inutaisho would we leaving a few hours before them so that he could chat with lord kurai for a while. " dad why do we have to go?" one of the 8 year olds with silver hair and golden eyes asked. " Now, now Inuyasha. I've told you before. We all have to go so that you can meet all the other lords and their children. Each of you will be marrying one of their daughters one day", he said as he stroked Inuyasha's head. " but father, why must we do this? Can't you wait till we are older?" the oldest boy who looked like Inuyasha asked. " sesshomaru, you must get to know them all. You never know when we may need their help for some thing", the man said and shooed them off before his other son, miroku who had violet eyes and black hair, could complain. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked like him, which he happy for, but miroku looked like his mother. He was glad for that too, but it made him look separate from his brothers and you couldn't tell easily that they were brothers unless both parents were next to them all.

Inutaisho stopped thinking when his advisor came back and ushered him outside and into the carriage. When Inutaisho thought about the meeting his children would have, he only laughed. He had heard the northern princesses were quit the handful. He only wondered what would happen when they and his sons met.

back at the castle

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and miroku sat on their mother's bed as they listened to her ramble and grab random things for the week long visit. " mama, I don't wanna go see some prissy girls and all the others", Inuyasha complained. " oh Inuyasha, their not prissy. Trust me. If any thing the northern princesses are more like you three", sako( the mom) said. " but don't their mothers teach them to be nothing like a man at all?" a confused miroku asked. " well normally they do, but these girls don't have a mother like you boys do. Theirs died when they were very young so I would not be surprised if they didn't remember her at all", she said she picked them all up and set them on the floor. She then threw in 2 pounds of clothes into the suitcase that the boys were sitting on just a moment before. " now you boys go get ready and fancied up so we can leave", sako said and shooed then out the door.

The boys were finally ready after an hour. It had taken a long amount of time to get Inuyasha ready because he bit the servants hand every time he touched him. Sesshomaru and miroku just shook their heads and wondered how Inuyasha could be such a dolt at such a young age. When Inuyasha had been strapped to a chair and finally dressed they gathered their things and left.

They sat in the carriage for three hours as their mother lectured them on proper behavior. When they finally pulled up to the castle, they saw the servants lined up and a family waiting at the front gate with their father. Sako prayed that things would go over nicely and that no one would be injured this time as she got out and walked down the path way.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to review! Any ways I promise to update again soon! In the next chapter, the kids will meet and all hell will break loose! Then we will fast forward to the future! Please update!**


	3. Crossing the Children

**Hi every one! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for months. I was never home and when ever I was home, I had no time or I was tired. Well I know that I should update all my stories, but I decided to update this one. So I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others, except maybe a few people like Serku.**

( With the girls)

Every one had been sitting at the gate for only ten minutes, when the children became restless. Kagome claimed that she was prepared to chew her own arm off because she was so bored. They were waiting for people of the other lands to arrive. Sitting in a chair for another five minutes, kagome literally did start chewing on her arm as she leaned backwards with her head hanging off the chair. Kikyo was trying to hypnotize sango. Lord Kurai and Serku tried to jerk Kagome's hand out of her mouth, but only ended up pulling her into the dirt.

That's when kikyo dropped the amulet that she was using on sango, they both noticed the carriage pulling up. " umm daddy?" kikyo tried to ask. " daddy?" sango said. " DADDY!" both girls yelled. Every one stopped fusing and looked at them. " Daddy the carriage is coming", sango said as kikyo pointed up the road. Serku and the Lord look up over kikyo's head and saw it. They scrambled up and brushed Kagome's kimono off.

They all lined up and saw the carriage come to a halt. A moment passed and then the door opened. A beautiful women stepped out. She had long lovely black hair and sparkling violet eyes. Her pink dress was a grand one indeed. All of the girls though the same thing. ' I wanna look like her when I grow up.' their eyes were wide and full of longing for her to hold them. It was an uncontrollable urge. Then they saw her pull out three young boys. One who looked just like her, and two who resembled the man they meet with their father earlier.

( With the boys )

Miroku watched his mother get out of the carriage. He thought back to what she had said about the daughters of the northern land. ' They have no mother? How can they live? I can't even imagine life with out both my parents.'

" …roku? Miroku? Miroku honey come here". miroku was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his mother. She had her hands reached out to help him out. He took them. He looked past her to see his brothers already out and staring at him.

He just laughed as they were lead up the path by their mother. They didn't seem to notice that they came to stop a moment later, because they ran into the back of their mother. Looking at her first, then they looked ahead of them. They saw a man to which they had known as Lord Kurai. Then they saw the three little girls standing beside him with who can only be assumed to be the nanny, a women with blond hair and appeared to be very tired. Then they saw their father coming up behind the group.

All the adults, excluding the nanny, stepped to each other and greeted one another. They had been conversing happily, when the young boys mother and father quickly said " go on over and say hello to the other children". after that was briefly said they went back to their own conversation with Kurai.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru. ( AN: oh yeah just to let you know, Inuyasha and miroku are fraternal twins. It's they same with sango and Kagome ) sesshomaru sighed and lead the way over.

" I don't see how it's going to be fun with a bunch of girls. They look like nit wits any ways", Inuyasha whispered. His brothers agreed. The girls heard this. " well I don't see why they even bother coming here. Their most likely dumb as door knobs", kikyo whispered. Her sisters agreed too. Of course the boys heard that one.

They came to stop just two or three feet away from each other. They stared at one another. Then glared across . They did not like each other very much already. The boys continued to glare at the girls and the girls back, when Serku spoke to them. " Girls. Please say greet our young guests". she kneed them all in the back slightly to get them to speak. They all grunted and said " welcome to our home young princes". it was said with strained voices and cold glares.

This was not going to be good………….

**So how was that? I hope you liked it. Next time an all out war breaks out between the boys of the western land and the girls of the northern land. Plus the other children of the east and south arrive. Not very pleasant!**


End file.
